Wedding Bells
by lucylocket234
Summary: I think we all need cheering up after recent episodes. This is a little something i have been thinking up, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Aaron opened his eyes and looked around while stretching. A smile on his face appeared as he got out of bed. Looking in the mirror he could already feel his stomach turning over. He was getting married today.**

**Over the road Jackson was also awake. Truth be told he hadn't slept much. The night before had been a long one. Andy,Ryan and Adam insisting him and Aaron had a stag do. He smiled as he heard his Mum shouting through his door. He was getting married today.**

**Aaron walked down stairs fresh from his shower. He could smell the bacon and eggs cooking, his stomach already growling. Paddy greeted him with a cup of tea.**

"Was just about to wake you. It's getting on for 9 you know. You don't want to be late. You got your suit sorted?, Bag packed for the hotel later?".

**Aaron laughed and stared at the older man in amusement.**

"Calm down i'm all sorted. Jackson did it for me before we went out last night. Anyone would think it was you getting married"

"I know what your like. Leave everything to the last minute you do".

**Over the road Jackson was laying on the bed just thinking. He couldn't believe today was happening. Not after everything that had happened. The accident had affected them both. He still had some pain and had trouble walkng long distance but he was doing good. The door opened and his mum walked in laden with food tray and painkillers.**

"Here thought you might need them. I heard you lot come in. Woke me you did"

"That was Andy. He'd had a little too much. We had to drag him home. Crashed out downstairs".

"Yes gave me a fright he did. Although i didn't mind the view too much".

**Jackson laughed and went out to grab a shower. He felt sick but he put it down to nerves. In less then 3 hours he would have Aaron for life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaron went back upstairs to get dressed. He felt sick, not once did he think they would get to this day. It had been a long 2 years. Endless hospital visits, arguments and countless break ups. They always ended up back together though. **

**Jackson laughed as his Mum fussed over him. She always was excited at a wedding. **

"Yes everything is sorted, done my suit and packed the bags last night".

"And the food is done, you gave Adam the rings?".

"Yes and if he's lost them he knows what will happen".

**Aaron looked in the mirror his hands shaking, he was having trouble with his tie. Stupid thing he hated wearing them. Wanted to look his best though. Paddy knocked on the door to and walked in.**

"Adam's downstairs. Looks worse then you do. Where you lot end up last night?"

" Bar West i think, Adam got lucky his face was a picture. We had to rescue him from some guy"

**Paddy laughed and took over sorting his tie. He was proud of Aaron, he didn't think he would get here today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was nearing 11:30 and an hour before the Wedding. Aaron had shut himself in his room refusing to come out. Adam banged on the door.**

" Come on mate whats wrong?".

"Go away".

" Paddy's gone to get Jackson. He'll be worried mate".

" I'll mess it up like i usually do. Can't even ask him to marry me properly".

**Adam laughed to himself, it had been a bit of a disaster.**

**4 months earlier**

**Jackson walked up the path to the cottage. He was tired from all the physio. Wanted a bath and some decent food. Aaron had promised him a night in alone. The smell of burning reached his nose. He could hear Aaron shouting.**

" Stupid thing i can't even turn my back for 10 minutes".

**Jackson laughed and made himself known.**

" Need a hand?".

" No it's fine. Sit down you must be tired. I'll clear up here and be right with you".

" I'll order some food shall i. You can pay me back later".

**Jackson gave him a wink which made Aaron laugh. He had all the words in his head he wanted to say. He felt sick but he loved Jackson so much, wanted to be with him forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaron kept looking at Jackson with a smile on his face. They had remained silent during dinner but Jackson wanted to know what was making Aaron smile so much.**

"Come on out with it. What's going on that i don't know about?".

"Can't i be happy?. We have the house to ourself you know. Paddy's out all night with Marlon",

" Don't avoid the question. Your hiding something. I saw your Mum earlier and she was all excited about something?".

**Aaron gazed into Jackson's eyes. He could get lost in them for hours. Reaching for his hands he placed a kiss on his lips. Jackson got lost in the moment for a few minutes. Aaron finally pulling away stood up.**

"Aaron what's going on?"

**Jackson looked at Aaron with his eyes pleading to know what was going on. Aaron took a breathe and then got down on 1 knee. Jackson's mouth opened in shock.**

"I love you so much and i want to be with you every day and night of our lives. You helped me so much i didn't know what to do. I wanted to be normal i didn't want to like guys. You came along and changed me for the better. Without you i would be lost. I'm going on a bit here so i'll get to the question. Jackson Walsh will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever".

**Jackson looked at Aaron, tears falling down both their faces. He pulled him in for a kiss, a long deep meanful kiss. Grabbing Aaron's arm he dragged him towards the stairs.**

" That's a yes then?",

" What do you think. Of course i will".


End file.
